Un triangulo amorOSO
by Emma-sg
Summary: despiues de una pequeña platica un error llevara a po a su mayor desafio, el amor. Segundo capitulo arriba y con mejor ortografia que el primero, comenten si les gusto, es po tigress por que el la quiere, pero quien sabe que pase despues.
1. Chapter 1

Triangulo AmorOSO

Habia pasado un mes desde que Po logró derrotar a lord shen, y había intentado por todos los medios acercarse a tigresa pero por mas que lo intentaba se congelaba al instante de estar frente a ella, po quería impresionar a tigresa pero no sabia que hacer asi que fue consultar a víbora, ella escucho su problema y le dijo "bueno, es algo complicado pero podrías hacer una falsa alarma en donde tu y ella acudieran solos al llamado y asi podrías llevarla al parque que esta cerca del centro del valle, y tendrías preparado algo asi como un picnic asi tendrías una excusa para sacarla del palacio y charlar con ella " "me parece una buena idea pero no se si después de enterarse de la falsa alarma me descuartise" víbora se quedo mirando al suelo por un momento después volvió a decirle "bueno no se si ella te haría caso, yo lo haría, aunque no lo hicieras" po se quedo mirando a víbora, que habría querido decirle?.

"bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego" y salió confundido el panda hacia el jardín del palacio, po se había quedado muy confundido después de lo que le había dicho víbora, que habrá sido lo que en realidad le quería haberle dado a entender, pero en definitiva no se le ocurrió que lo que le quería decir es que ella le haría caso si tan solo se lo pidiera, la verdad era que a ella le gustaba po desde un poco antes de aquella secion de acupuntura, su determinación le pareció admirable y poco a poco fue transformando ese sentimiento en amor.

Po daba vueltas y vueltas en el jardín tratando de entender lo que le había dicho víbora, "que era lo que me habria querido decir, pero si es tigresa la que quiero que me haga caso, será acaso que ella….. acaso será que ella quiera que yo y ella…. No no lo puedo creer seria algo absurdo, en que estoy pensando?, un momento acaso será que ella me quiere ayudar, claro podría ser, si tigresa nos ve juntos a ella le podrían dar celos y asi conseguiría acercarme mas a ella, balla la maestra víbora es una genio y yo pensando que ella quería conmigo jajaja si se lo dijera se reiría toda lo noche, mmm noche?" po volteo a ver al cielo que ya había oscurecido y empezaban a a aparecer las primeras estrellas "cielos tengo que ir con víbora para quedar de acuerdo mañana a pimera hora para lo del picnic"

Po llego tropezando un poco por la prisa y entro rápidamente al cuarto de la maestra esta se sorprendió un poco al ver al agitado panda pero feliz al mismo tiempo, "po que es lo que sucede?" le pregunto preocupada " maestra…uff yo….. perdón por no entender rápido, pero esque soy algo lento….. no solo de cuerpo…. Pero ya entendí lo que me quizo decir hace rato, y quiero decirle que estoy de acuerdo, y me gustaría, en verdad me gustaría que me mañana me acompañara a un picnic al parque" la maestra se quedo sorprendida sin poder decir una palabra cuando por fin su mente volvió a conectarse a su boca "claro po, seguro que ire contigo" le dijo alegremente al panda "barbaro jeejeje , nos vemos mañana a las nueve en punto, y gracias por la ayuda" po salió inmediatamente del cuarto de víbora y mientras se alejaba solo escucho un grito de jubilo detrás de el, mientras en el cuarto de grulla el había abierto el pico lo mas abierto que pudo, como acostumbraba en estos casos.

Po se había dirigido a avisarle a su padre que preparara un pequeño festin, pues llevaría a alguien a comer al parque "y quien es hijo" pregunto el ganso" el solo le dijo que era una amiga y salió de la tienda dejando a su papa con mas preguntas que respuestas, po se dirigió entonces al parque que no quedaba muy lejos del local de su papa, escogió un lugar que pudiera brindar intimidad pero que también pudiera ser fácil de localizar, después de eso escondió por ahí una pequeña caja misteriosa, "muy bien estoy seguro de que esto le encantara a tigresa" después corrió de nuevo al palacio de jade, tenia que hablar con una ultima persona para poder tener terminado su plan, al llegar de nuevo al palacio para su fortuna encontró a mono saliendo del cuarto de entrenamiento "maestro mono…. Puedo hablar un momento contigo aaaa escaleras…. Aun no….." mono vio al exausto panda y lo ayudo a sentarse "claro po, que pasa?" cuando recupero el aliento puso un semblante serio en su rostro, un poco tenebroso y le dijo "maestro mono, quería pedirle un gran favor, podría llevar mañana a tigresa al parque que esta cerca del local de mi papa, como a eso de las nueve y media?" mono lo miro un momento y después se alejo "no por favor maestro, se lo suplico es usted al único que puedo recurrir, por favor no sea malo, es que le quiero dar una sorpresa a tigresa por favor" po se colgó de una de las piernas del mono y no lo soltaba por mas que lo trataba de alejar" después de hablar un momento con po, el maestro mono accedió a llevar a tigresa a la hora acordada, "muy bien lo hare pero tendre sopa de fideos gratis en tu local por un mes" "esta bien de acuerdo, gacias maestro!" dicho esto po se retiro a los dormitorios a descansar, pero al pasar al lado del cuarto de víbora escucho ruidos, asi que decidió escuchar un poco lo que pasaba, al ver por la rejilla de la puerta observo a víbora que traia puesto un ermoso vestido chino de color rojo "espero que le guste a po" se dijo asi misma mientras modelaba el vestido frente al espejo" po se fue a su cuarto sin darle mucha importancia a lo que había visto, emocionado por el dia siguiente.

Olaaaa este es mi primer fic de kung fu panda si les gusto dejen sus comentarios opiniones sugerencias y demas, adios :)


	2. Chapter 2

LA CITA

La maestra serpiente se había levantado temprano el día siguiente, no quería que nada la retrasara para su cita con po, tendió su cama, se baño, se cepillo los dientes, observo por un momento el hermoso vestido rojo que había sacado de su armario, era un regalo de su madre de cuando entro al templo de jade a entrenar con shifu, se lo puso con cuidado y se observo en el espejo, luego salió de inmediato del palacio de jade, y se dirigió al valle de la paz al llegar ahí ya eran las 8:00 am así que las tiendas y los locales y todo estaban recién abriendo, víbora se acerco a uno en especial, un salón de belleza, era la primera vez que entraba a uno así que no sabia que esperar, pero al recordar la cita y el picnic con po, tomo valor y entro.

Regresando con po unas horas atrás, el también se había levantado temprano, pero a la hora que serpiente salía del palacio de jade, se fue a correr unas cuantas vueltas al jardín, para estirar y relajar las piernas, luego se fue a duchar y se preparo para el picnic, se puso una camisa negra con dos dragones bordados a los costados muy elegante y unos pantalones del mismo color, se peino y salió corriendo del palacio, las escaleras las había bajado como normalmente lo hacía, rebotando, al llegar al valle, se fue al restaurante de su papa, el ya lo estaba esperando con la canasta preparada para que se la llevara, po solo entro la tomo rápidamente, le dio un abrazo y se fue corriendo, y no le dejo hablar otra vez, pues ya eran las 9:00, llego corriendo al lugar pues ya se le había hecho tarde, saco todo el contenido de la canasta y los acomodo por el piso, luego se sentó a esperar, los niños que pasaban por ahí lo veían raro pero a él no le importaba.

Cerca del lugar, la maestra serpiente salía del salón de belleza, impresionantemente bonita, pero al llegar al puente que daba para el jardín, un puerco aldeano la interrumpió diciéndole que unos ladrones estaban robando en la joyería del zorro, ella salió corriendo hacia el lugar pues aunque tenía una cita con po no podía dejar a un lado sus obligaciones como furiosa, llego a la joyería sigilosamente, luego observo por la ventana a los ladrones, no eran ni más ni menos que los esbirros de lord shen, que se traerán entre manos esta vez, sigilosamente atravesó la puerta, pero uno de ellos la alcanzo a observar alertando a todos, uno de ellos saco de sus ropas dos esferas de color negro, le lanzo a la víbora la primera pero ella la esquivo temerosa de que la fuera a desarreglar o a manchar su vestido, luego le lanzo la otra pero esta vez la atrapo con su cola, los rufianes salieron entonces por una de las ventanas "no los dejare ir tan fácilmente, grito la serpiente pero en eso, un espantoso estruendo se escucho afuera del local al parecer la esfera que habían lanzado con anterioridad era la que había hecho explosión, como era posible, la víbora al ver que todavía sujetaba con su cola la otra esfera que le habían arrojado, se apresuro a arrojar la esfera por la ventana y se cubrió enroscándose, pero la esfera no había acabado de salir por la ventana cuando hizo otra terrible explosión, fragmentos de la esfera salieron disparados hacia todas partes impactando también el cuerpo de serpiente.

De vuelta con po, este había esperado casi por una hora y ninguno de los invitados se aparecía, ni serpiente, ni mono con tigresa, había pensado varias veces en ir a ver que es lo que estaba sucediendo pero temía que al salir del lugar tigresa llegara al lugar y no lo encontrara, así que no lo hacia, luego vio a lo lejos que el maestro mono se acercaba con tigresa, el corrió para acercarse a ellos " ¿po que significa esto?" pregunto la rayada maestra confundida, " haaa, que bien que ya llegaron (que habrá sucedido con víbora, sin ella el plan no funcionara) luego po se acerco a tigresa y a mono un poco mas "maestra perdón por traerla hasta aquí con engaños pero..." se detuvo al hablar, "pero no me habías citado aquí por que querías decirme lo que sientes por mi" po se quedo con la boca abierta, " mono me lo dijo todo esta mañana" po solo lo miro con fuego en los ojos, "lo siento Po pero no me dijiste el pretexto para que ella viniera así que solo le dije la verdad" po soltó un grito como de dolor pero en verdad era de impotencia, al verse acorralado no pudo hacer nada mas que improvisar, como no había llegado nunca la maestra serpiente, su plan ya no le funcionaria mas, se acerco a tigresa y tomándola de las garras le pregunto con una mirada grande y penetrante, "ya que todo esta dicho maestra, que me dice, mi corazón a quedado abierto ante sus ojos, las puertas de mi alma han quedado de par en par ante sus garras solo, quiero preguntarle si acepta, ser mi novia" tigresa quedo atónita ante sus palabras, y no sabia que responder hasta que.

"¿Por que po? ¿Por que lo haces?" los tres voltearon hacia el lugar donde habían sonado aquellas palabras, y se encontraron con víbora, quien ha duras penas había logrado llegar al lugar acordado después del ataque, su cuerpo tenia varios fragmentos de metal incrustado, sangraba bastante por las heridas y su hermoso vestido había quedado hecho girones, ninguno se había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta que ella hablo, en realidad no sabían por cuanto tiempo los había escuchado, la maestra trato de acercarse un poco mas pero finalmente se desvaneció enfrente de todos con lagrimas en los ojos. "maestra víbora" grito po soltando a tigresa, los tres se acercaron a ella horrorizados por el estado en que se encontraba, "¿quien le pudo haber hecho esto?" pregunto tigresa, po la tomo entre sus brazos "este olor" dijo en voz alta po "que sucede, ¿que significa eso?" pregunto el maestro mono, po se quedo pensando unos instantes y de pronto abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa "es el mismo olor que emanaban las esferas del arma de shen"

Hey que tal, segundo capítulo, espero haber mejorado la ortografía y algunos otros detalles que me sugirieron, como ven ya se está poniendo más emocionante, y emocional, ya saben si les gusto dejen su comentario, agréguenlo a favoritos o algo hahaha nos vemos el siguiente chao.


End file.
